You're DEAD to me
by DuskHero250
Summary: Dusk was unfortunate enough to gain the ability to turn into a Grimm. This ability is powerful, but most men and women in Vale hate Dusk for it. Dusk's goal is to help his friends and learn everything he can about his father and why he did what he did to him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dusk had a… special situation. He lived with Professor Ozpin and tomorrow was his first day at Beacon. His usual outfit has yellow shoes with long, dark purple shorts with a yellow tank-top and a short-sleeve, dark purple, open shirt over it. His bedhead hair was harvest gold and his eyes are emerald green.

Dusk was infused with the blood of a Grimm. He can bite his right hand and turn into a Grimm that has never been seen before. It's a large ad a Nevermore but more humanoid. It had black dragon wings and Grimm armor on its face, wings, legs, arms, shoulder, and torso. Dusk had a good control over it, but he would sometimes attack all Grimm in the area until they were all eliminated. (There is no doubt by now you have seen the similarities between Eren's titan transformation and this one. Well, you're correct; this is based off his transformation.)

Dusk made sure everything was packed for his trip tomorrow. He also had his Yin and Yang swords. Yin had a black handle and white blade, Yang had a white handle with a black blade. They both had Chinese engravings on them that said "Hope."

Ozpin walked in and said "We're leaving soon." Dusk nodded and grabbed his suit case and duffel bag. "We'll load you're things onto the ship, then we'll head off to Beacon." Dusk nodded and walked away.

Dusk was worried. He decided to take his final time in Vale to look around. All the Vale citizens were giving him disgusting glares. They didn't know of his transformation, but they knew that a great man died for him. His father sacrificed himself and his mother to save Dusk. Everyone in Vale hated him now, and even some of the older youth.

Dusk was stopped by three boys a few years older than him and the leader said "Where are you going?" Dusk tried to keep walking but one of the men kneed him in the gut. He grabbed his gut and coughed up blood. "HEY!" A man yelled. He ran towards the gang with dual weapons drawn. The rest of the men ran, and Dusk just stared at the ground. "Are you okay?" He asked. Dusk nodded. "I'm Ren, I recognize you from several assault reports." Ren confessed. Dusk nodded again.

Ren helped Dusk to the transport ship he was going to anyways and explained what happened to Ozpin. "Thank you for helping my Nephew, I will see you at Beacon tomorrow." Ozpin stated. Ren nodded and walked away.

Dusk and Ozpin sat on the transportation ship. "Can you ever not get into trouble?" Ozpin asked Dusk. "IT WASN'T MY FAULT! THEY ASSAULTED ME OUT OF THE BLUE! THAT'S WHAT IT'S COMING TO UNCLE!" Dusk yelled. "I know Dusk, it isn't fair, but you'll get through this." Ozpin said. Dusk clenched his knuckles.

Dusk and Ozpin disembarked the ship and were met by Glinda Goodwitch. "Hello Dusk, Professor Ozpin." She greeted. Dusk and Ozpin both greeted Glinda. "How has your Grimm training going?" Glinda asked. "Pretty well, I'll sometimes have control issues, but I won't attack humans anymore." Dusk stated. "Good, well we could use your help, actually." Ozpin stated. Dusk raised an eyebrow.

They all arrived at a green field with a giant boulder in it. "You don't need to do it know, but we'll have to move this boulder at some point. Can you lift it?" Ozpin asked. Dusk crossed his arms. "I'm not sure. That boulder's almost as big as my Grimm form. I'll need some time to prepare myself." Dusk confirmed. Ozpin nodded and led Dusk inside.

The next day Beacon students began to arrive. They'd been told by their parents to stay clear of Dusk Heart, but they didn't know why. They were confused by the whole situation and didn't see the problem.

Dusk saw the first years and greeted them, but most of them ignored him. Dusk sighed and began to walk away, but was stopped by a girl in a red hood. "Excuse me, are you Dusk Heart?" She asked. "Look friend, you can beat me later, right now I need to head to the opening ceremony." Dusk was about to walk away but was stopped by a blond. "Hey, she was just trying to be nice." She said angrily. "Well here's my problem, last time someone was nice to me they ended up pinning me to a cross with ropes and nails!" Dusk yelled. The girl covered her mouth when she heard Dusk. Dusk sighed and apologized "I'm sorry… I don't have any friends so I have pretty bad social skills." The girl patted him on the shoulder and said "It's okay, I'm Yang and this is Ruby."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yang had left with her friends and left Dusk and Ruby alone. "So… is there a specific reason why most of the students' parents hate your guts?" Ruby asked. "My father saved all of Vale by sacrificing himself and my mother. That, unfortunately, caused everyone to blame me. It isn't really fair because I was only a few weeks old when it happened." Dusk said. Dusk bumped into a girl by accident and knocked some dust out of the girl's hand.

"What's wrong with you?!" She yelled. "I'm sorry! It was a total accident!" Dusk said. "You idiot! This is dust, mined form the Schnee Dust Quarry!" She yelled. Dusk stepped back a bit. "Don't you know what dust is?! Fire, ice, lightning! Is any of this sinking in?!" The girl yelled. Ruby then sneezed from Weiss shaking the crystals, causing an explosion. Dusk was the only one sent flying.

Dusk slammed into a tree and fell on his hands and knees. He was covered in cuts, dirt, and blood. "Dusk!" Ruby yelled. The girl's eyes widened when she heard his name. "Wait! Don't go near him!" She yelled, holding Ruby back. Dusk stumbled to his feet and was breathing very heavily. Ozpin and Glinda heard the commotion and ran outside to see what happened. "Dusk?! Are you okay?" Ozpin asked, staying a distance. "Don't worry uncle, I'm fine." Dusk said. All his wounds began to disappear. Ruby let out a sigh of relief. The girl in white left without even saying a word. "Who was that girl?" Ruby asked. "Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee dust company." A girl in black said as she passed Ruby. She didn't even have time to respond.

Ozpin and Glinda left, leaving Dusk and Ruby alone again. "Welcome to Beacon." Dusk said to Ruby. The girl fell over but was given a hand by a blond boy. "Aren't you the one who threw up on the ship?"

Dusk, Ruby, and the blond boy named Juane were walking around the Beacon campus. "So you've lived with Ozpin you're entire life?" Juane asked. "Yeah, he's the only one who didn't hate my guts." Dusk said. There was a silence for a minute, and then Ruby said "Well, I've got this thing." She pulled out her Crescent Rose and showed off to the boys. "Whoa! Is that a scythe?" Juane asked. "It's also a customizable, high-impact, sniper rifle." Ruby stated. "A what?" Juane asked. "It's also a gun." Ruby replied. "That's mighty impressive Ruby. The forgery of that weapon looks like it was made by a master." Dusk complimented. Ruby blushed a bit when he said this.

"What've you got, Dusk?" Juane asked. Dusk pulled out his two swords. "They're called Yin and Yang. They're simple but very effective in the right hands." Dusk said smiling. "Those are cool Dusk, made them yourself?" Ruby asked. "No, they were my fathers… I promised that I would never lose these. They're all I have of him." Dusk said.

Ruby, Juane, and Dusk walked into the auditorium. Yang called Ruby over and Dusk was dragged along with her. "How's your first day going, little sister?" Yang asked. "Since you ditched me and Dusk and we exploded?!" Ruby asked. "Did you BOTH have a melt down?" Yang asked. "No, I blew up a hole in front of the school and Dusk flew into a tree!" Ruby corrected. "Are you being sarcastic?" Yang asked. "I wish, first Dusk accidentally knocked some dust out of a girls hand, then I exploded, then she yelled at me and felt really bad and just wanted her to stop- YOU!" Ruby was interrupted by the girl from before. Ruby leapt into Dusk's hands and they both yelled "OH GOD IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!" "You're lucky we all weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss scolded. "Oh my god you really exploded." Yang said. "It was an accident!' Ruby yelled, getting out of Dusk's arms.

Weiss shoved a pamphlet in Ruby's face and she asked "What's this?" "The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any damages or injuries caused using a Schnee Dust Company product. Although nor mandatory, we highly encourage our customers to follow this easy to use manual in the field." Weiss stated. Dusk's head was spinning after that mouthful and Ruby looked very confused. "Umm…" Ruby started. "Do you really want to start making things up to me?" Weiss asked. "Absolutely." Ruby answered. "Then read this, and don't ever speak to me again." Weiss said. Ruby sighed.

"Hey, it was only an accident, and I'm the one who bumped into you, so don't take it out on her." Dusk said. "Oh, I wouldn't be talking if I were you! My father has men watching you 24/7, I know about your little secret." Weiss said Dusk's eyes narrowed and is fists clenched. "Your father had no right to do that!" Dusk yelled. "He was given permission by the police." Weiss stated. "I don't care if he was given permission by the king of Vale!" Dusk argued. "Why does everyone hate Dusk so much?" Yang asked. "I swear to god, you answer that question, I WILL make your life a living hell." Dusk snarled at Weiss. "Was that a threat?!" Weiss asked. "It wasn't a threat, it was a promise." Dusk snarled. Weiss walked away, basically stomping her feet. "What was that about?" Ruby asked. "You'll find out soon probably." Dusk sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins. You are dismissed." Glinda instructed. Dusk began to leave when he was stopped by some other first years. "Can I… help you with something?" Dusk asked. The leader of the group grabbed Dusk and punched him in the gut. Dusk fell over and spit up some blood. "Dusk!" Ruby yelled, running over. "That was from my father, and this was from my mother." The boy then kicked Dusk in the face, sending him flying back a few feet. Yang and Ruby were drawing their weapons, but the boys ran away before they could do anything. "Are you okay Dusk?" Ruby asked with a concerned look. "I'll be fine, just give me a minute." Dusk answered. He stumbled to his feet, and let out a large sigh.

Later that night…

Dusk walked out of the bathroom in his dark purple pajamas and looked around the ballroom. He saw Lie Ren and walked over to him. "Hey Ren." Dusk said. The boy looked over at Dusk and smiled. "Hello Dusk, I can see your wounds from yesterday have already healed." Ren said. A girl with orange hair smiled. "Hi! I'm Nora!" She simply stated. Dusk chuckled a bit. "Hello Nora, I'm Dusk, I met Ren yesterday." Dusk admitted. "So you're the one that Ren helped?" Nora asked. Dusk nodded. "That was so nice of you Ren!" Nora said. Ren simply nodded. "On another note, I can see you're a big fan of purple." Ren stated. "Yeah, I wear outfits similar to my fathers. I have a few pictures, and his weapons, but that's it." (Okay, I know in chapter two Dusk clearly stated that he only had his father's swords… GET OVER IT).

Dusk woke up early the next day. He got up and took a long, hot shower. During which he imagined what the initiation would be like. "Uncle Ozpin said that it would be in the Emerald forest. Great." Dusk thought. He turned off the nozzle and got dressed. When he exited the men's bathing room, he saw most of the students were up by now. He stopped himself from laughing when he saw Nora singing as Ren was waking up.

After breakfast, Dusk went to the locker room and grabbed his Yin and Yang swords. He placed them in their sheathes on his sides and closed his locker. "Hey Dusk, you sleep well?" Ruby asked. "Yeah, I'm just not used to being around so many people." Dusk stated. "I understand, usually people want to turn you into a human punching bag, right?" Ruby asked. Dusk slowly nodded. Yang walked over and asked "What did you mean when you said we'll know soon, probably?" Dusk sighed. "Either Weiss will spill the beans about me, or everyone will see my 'extraordinary power'." Dusk said. Yang nodded and looked over at the ice queen.

"You know who else is great? Me, Juane Arc." Juane said, flirting with Weiss. "Uh-oh, this won't end well." Dusk thought. Dusk just blurred out the conversation until Juane was pinned by a spear. "Having trouble there, lady killer?" Yang asked. "I don't understand, my dad said all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?" Juane asked. "Maybe starting with the bitch of the century wasn't a good idea." Dusk stated as Ruby helped her friend up.

Dusk stood next to a boy in white shoes, black pants, and a white tank-top. His hair was spikey and black and his eyes were purple like Yang's. "That said, the next person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the remainder of your time here." Ozpin stated. Ruby was basically having a panic attack when he finished, causing Dusk to chuckle under his breath. "Everyone in a ready position." Ozpin said.

Dusk got into a crouched position and prepared himself. He saw the students to his left launching one by one. "This is gonna be fun." Dusk thought. The blond boy next to him launched, and then Dusk went flying.

Dusk looked behind him and saw the rest of the students launching. Dusk was spinning out of control and Dusk sighed, realizing he would have to catch him. Dusk wasn't paying attention and hit a tree, groaning in pain when he made contact. "Why does all this crap have to happen to me?" Dusk asked himself when he jumped down. He began sprinting through the forest, looking for his partner. "Come on, I've got to find someone I know. Ruby, Yang, Juane, Ren, Nora, definitely not the queen of ice." Dusk thought to himself. He slowed down when he saw the blond boy from before. "Guess we're partners now." Dusk said.

"So… what's your name?" Dusk asked as they were walking. "Dawn." The boy simply stated. "Well Dawn, I must say it's a pleasure to meet you. Anyways, we've got to head towards the temple. Which was north of the cliffs, right?" Dusk asked. Dawn nodded. "Yeah, this guys a lost cause." Dusk thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dusk and Dawn continued walking until they saw the ruins. They looked around and saw Yang with the girl in black from before. "HEY YANG!" Dusk yelled, running over. "Dusk! Good to see you're okay." Yang admitted. "I didn't get your name before, you're…?" Dusk asked. "Blake Belladonna." She answered. "Well, it's nice to meet you Blake! I'm Dusk, and this is Dawn." Dusk introduced the two. Dawn smiled at the two girls, but completely ignored Dusk. "Okay, I've got to ask, what's your problem with me?" Dusk asked. "It's not you, it's your father." Dawn stated. "What?" Dusk asked. "Because of your father, my mother died!" Dawn screamed at Dusk.

The two boys began an argument so intense that they could barely here Ruby yelling "HEADS UP!" Dusk and Dawn looked up and saw that Ruby was intercepted by Juane, and the two flew into a tree. "Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Dusk asked. Yang was interrupted by Nora riding in on an Ursa. When the beast collapsed, she waved over to Dusk. Ren ran around the beast, looking tired and out of breath. "Nora, please, don't ever do that again." Ren pleaded. Nora disappeared from sight almost like magic. She picked up a chess piece and began singing "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the cast-NORA!" Ren interrupted her little song. Nora giggled and said "Coming Ren!"

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Dawn asked. Yang was interrupted again by a girl with a red pony-tail running through the forest being chased by a Death-Stalked. "JUANE!" The girl yelled. "Pyrrha!" Juane yelled back. Ruby jumped out of the tree and landed next to Yang. The two sisters reunion was interrupted by Nora. Dusk stared at the Death Stalker, ready to take action. He was about to bite his hand but stopped by a memory.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Remember Dusk, only use this transformation in combat if you see it absolutely necessary."_

**END**

Dusk took his hand away from his mouth and pulled out his swords. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! WILL EVEYRONE CHILL OUT FOR 5 SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN?!" Yang screamed. Exactly 5 seconds later, they all looked up at the sky and saw Weiss hanging onto the talon of a Nevermore. Everyone stared at Dusk, but he simply smiled. "Well, I'm gonna get out chess piece." Dusk said to dawn. He picked up the white King piece and smiled. "Sweet."

Weiss lost grip of the Talon and began to fall. She was caught by Juane who smoothly said "Just dropping in?" They both looked at the ground and held each other for dead life. Juane landed first and Weiss landed on him. "My here." She sarcastically said. "My back." Juane winded.

Pyrrha tripped near the rest of the group and Yang stated "Great, the gang's all here, now we can die together." Ruby had a confident smirk and said "Not if I can help it." Ruby charged towards the Death Stalker with her weapon drawn. The beast easily knocked her back and Ruby began to run away. "Aw crap." Dusk said. The Nevermore then shot a barrage of feathers at Ruby and pinned her cloak with one of them. "Ruby get out of there!" Yang yelled. "I'm trying!" Ruby replied. The Death Stalker was about to make contact, but was stopped by a wall of ice.

"You are such a child!" Weiss scolded. "And dimwitted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style." Weiss stated. "And I suppose, I can be a bit… difficult. But if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do it together. So if you can stop trying to show off, I'll be… nicer." Weiss offered. "I'm not trying to show off; I want you to know I can do this." Ruby explained. "You're fine." Weiss said as she walked away. "Normal knees." Ruby mumbled under her breath. She looked at the Death Stalker in amazement.

"Guys, that things circling back. What are we gonna do?" Juane asked. "Simple, we grab our artifacts and head back to the cliffs." Dusk explained. "I'll have Dawn carry our artifact, and I can cover you guys." Dusk said. "How? You're just one man!" Ruby asked. "Well, Weiss knows how." Dusk said, looking at the girl. "Are you sure you can control it?" Weiss asked. "I'm pretty sure."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dusk hid behind one of the columns with Ruby and Yang. The Nevermore landed on top of the ruins right in front of the cliffs. "Damn it!" Dusk yelled. They all looked behind them and saw the Death Stalker. "Aw crap, run!" Juane yelled. Dusk ran out in front of the Death Stalker and yelled "You guys take care of the Nevermore, I got this one!" Dusk yelled. "But Dusk!" Ruby yelled. "No buts! I'll be fine." Dusk said, smiling at Ruby. The rest of the group ran across the bridge. They were able to just barely make before the Nevermore destroyed it. "Aw crap." Juane said. The Nevermore flew over and landed behind Dusk. "Aw nuts… Well, my secret was gonna get out at some point." Dusk said.

The second Dusk bit his right hand, there was an explosion. "DUSK!" Ruby screamed. She was beginning to cry but stopped when she heard a loud and deep roar. The smoke cleared and a giant, humanoid Grimm stood where Dusk was. "Was that the secret Dusk was hiding?" Ruby asked Weiss. "N-no, I didn't even know about it…" Weiss said.

Dusk grabbed the stinger of the Death Stalker and began swinging it around at the speed of a Tornado. He hit the Nevermore with it and crushed the Death Stalker in his hand. He let out another roar and began charging at the Nevermore, causing a small earthquake and knocking his friends over. The Nevermore flew at him and the two began wrestling. Dusk pushed the Nevermore back and punched it in the jaw. It cried out in pain and Dusk punched it in its face plate. Dusk then slammed it in the head so hard he decapitated it and sent its head flying over to the Cliffside.

"T-that was spectacular!" Ren stated. The Grimm disappeared in an explosion, and in its place stood Dusk. "Dusk! That was amazing!" Ruby exclaimed. Dusk then fell over unconscious. "Dusk?" Ruby asked. He remained unconscious. Ruby leapt over the gap with the help of her Crescent Rose. Ruby kneeled down next to Dusk and felt his pulse. "He's alive, but he's sweating a lot." Ruby felt his forehead and concluded he had a high fever.

Juane piggybacked Dusk and walked over to the Cliffside with everyone else. "How do we get up there?" Dawn asked. "If we didn't have Dusk in this condition, we could get up there much more easily." Weiss stated. "I have an idea, Juane I need your help." Ruby said.

Dusk slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He saw multiple IV's attached to him and sighed. "I did it again." Dusk thought. He looked next to him and saw Ruby asleep. Dusk smiled when he saw her. "She's quite adorable when she sleeps." Dusk thought. He blushed and shook his head. "I'd better wake her up." Dusk moved his left leg a bit and shook her awake. "D-Dusk?" She asked. "Hey Ruby." Dusk greeted.

"DUSK!" Ruby yelled as he hugged the Grimm tightly. "R-Ruby… can't breathe." Dusk said. Ruby let go of the Grimm and blushed a deep red. "What happened?" Dusk asked. "You turned into a giant Grimm and completely destroyed that Death Stalker and Nevermore." Ruby explained. Dusk looked at the bite mark on his right hand. As soon as he glanced at it, the mark disappeared. "Have you been by my side since I passed out?" Dusk asked Ruby, looking up at her. The girl in question blushed so dark that it matched the color of her hood. She put her hood over her head and said "I-I just thought when you woke up you should see a familiar face!" Ruby lied. "Aw, that's adorable." Dusk said smiling. Ruby then ran out of the infirmary, leaving Dusk alone.

"Dusk Heart, Emerald Green, Amber Taiyo, and Dawn Tanya. You four collected the white King piece. Together you shall make, team DEAD." Ozpin said. Dusk smiled. "And the leader shall be, Dusk Heart!" The three team members stared at Dusk, who was taken back.

Things between Dusk and Ruby had gotten weird. Ruby would avoid talking to Dusk, and if he tried talking to Ruby, she would squeal and runaway. Dusk tried asking Yang what was wrong with Ruby, but she ignored him. "Why do I have to deal with all the stupid crap?" Dusk asked himself.

Dusk was getting to know his team mates better. Amber and Emerald were best friends. Emerald wore a green gypsy outfit and had dark red hair with emerald eyes. Amber had a red gypsy outfit with dark blue hair and amber eyes. Dusk found their similarities very strange, but put it off. "Hey Dawn, have you noticed Ruby's been acting weird lately?" Dusk asked. Dawn chuckled. "Dude, if it's not obvious to you, than you're a lost cause." Dawn stated. "What?" Dusk asked. Dawn just continued doing his homework. "For the love of god, will you answer me?!" Dusk yelled. Dawn chuckled again. "She blushes every time she sees you; she swoons if someone even says your name. Isn't it obvious Dusk? She likes you a lot." Dawn said, still doing his homework. Dusk thought for a second. "OOOOOOoohh." Dusk said. Emerald and Amber walked into the room. "Just found out Ruby has a Crush on him?" Amber asked. Dawn nodded. "Finally!" Emerald yelled.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dusk was sitting in his duel class, thinking of how he was gonna ask Ruby out on a date. He had thought of multiple ways, but they all sucked. "All right, next up is Dusk Heart and Sky Lark." Glinda instructed. The two boys walked down and prepared themselves. "Alright, mommy's boy?" Sky asked. Dusk's eyes turned red and punched Sky so hard he sent him flying off the stage. "Holy crap." Yang exclaimed. Dusk stared at Sky and clenched his fists. He ran out of the room, almost in tears. "Dusk?" Ruby said.

Dusk sat on the roof of Beacon and stared at the large campus. "Dusk?" Ruby asked. Dusk turned his head and saw Ruby. "Hey." Dusk simply greeted. Ruby sat down next to him. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Ruby asked. "Not the most beautiful thing in sight." Dusk said. Ruby hid under her hood. "Look Ruby, I've been thinking about this the past couple days and…" Dusk started. He stopped when Ruby pecked him on the cheek. The girl hid in her red hood. "Didn't think you would make the first move." Dusk stated, wrapping his arm around Ruby. She smiled and leaned against him. "Does this mean we're going out?"

No one had learned about Dusk and Ruby's relationship yet. Ruby was a bit embarrassed and Dusk didn't want Yang to beat the crap out of him. So they hid it as best as they could. Yang was the first to notice their behavior. "You two have been acting weird lately. Is something going on between you two?" Yang asked. Dusk shook his head 'no'. Ruby hid her face under her hood. Yang walked closer to Dusk and said "Come on Dusk, I know there's something going on." Yang said, getting very close to his face. "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I…" Dusk kept repeating. 'We started dating!" Ruby admitted. "I knew it! I knew there was something going on between you two!" Yang yelled. Dusk prepared himself for the major beat down, but it never came.

"Why are you so nervous Dusk?" Yang asked. "Y-you aren't going to tear me apart?" Dusk asked. "Of course not! I actually won the bet on when you two would start dating!" Yang said. "Wait… bet?" Dusk asked.

"Alright everybody, and it over!" Yang yelled. Teams RWBY, JNPR, DEAD, and even some of the teachers started handing money over to Yang. "This is ridiculous." Dusk said. "You all were in on this?!" Ruby asked. "I had several weeks." Ozpin stated. "I had this Monday." Weiss admitted. Dusk dropped his jaw. "This is freaking ridiculous." He stated. "What's ridiculous is that you still haven't moved that boulder!" Glinda said. "You mean that one in the back field? How is he supposed to move that?" Amber asked. "Did no one tell Amber and Emerald?" Dusk asked. Everyone shook their heads. "This explains so much." Dusk said.

**FLASHBACKS**

_"Hey Dusk, do you ever wonder what it's like to be a Grimm?" Amber asked. Dusk just stared at her._

_"The next Grimm I see, I'm gonna rip off ones of its legs and shove it up its…" Dusk began blurring everything out and had a horrified look._

_"Dusk, do you ever think a human can actually turn into a Grimm? Like after they die or something." Emerald asked. Dusk slammed his head against his desk._

**END**

"So you can…?" Amber asked. "Uh-huh." Dusk replied.

"But no one…?" Emerald asked. "Yep." Dusk answered.

"How do you…?" Amber asked. "I bite my right hand." Dusk said, holding up his right hand. "That's insane." Emerald stated. "I know it is." Dusk replied.

"So… DEAL WITH THE DAMN BOULDER!" Ozpin ordered. "You said I could take my time!" Dusk argued. "THAT WAS JUST TO BE NICE! DO IT ALREADY!" Ozpin demanded. Dusk slapped his face.

Dusk stared at the giant boulder in disbelief. "Did it get bigger?" He asked himself. Suddenly, Professor Oobleck appeared next to Dusk and said "Exactly one foot in diameter. I don't know how either." He said. Then he disappeared again. Dusk just stuttered a bit and sighed. "Are you sure about this?" Ruby asked. "No time like the present." Dusk answered. She ran off and Dusk bit his right hand.

Inside the school, students were going through their everyday routines until they heard a huge explosion. "What the hell was that?!" A Faunus boy asked. They all looked out the windows and saw a giant Grimm. "Oh crap! Is that a Grimm?" A girl asked. "Not even the teachers could kill that thing!" The Faunus boy yelled.

Dusk grabbed the boulder and lifted it over his head. He began to slowly walk over to the Emerald forest, where he would drop it into. Every step he took made an imprint into the ground. "That's going to be difficult explaining to the teachers." Ozpin stated. Dusk heard some screams and turned his head. His eyes widened as he saw multiple Beacon students charging at him with their weapons drawn. "Wait! Don't hurt him!" Ruby yelled. No one paid attention to her, and they all kept charging. They also saw a few teachers among the students.

Dusk realized he was in a bad situation. So he stomped his foot into the ground, and threw the boulder while roaring at the top of his lungs. The boulder was like a meteor and crashed into the forest and made a huge crater. He turned his attention to the students. They began shooting at him and attacking his legs. Dusk cried out in pain from their attacks. "STOP!" Ruby screamed. Rivers of tears began to run down her cheeks, everyone else gritted their teeth.

"STO-OP!" Dusk screamed. Everyone looked up at the Grimm and widened their eyes. "Did it just speak?" Cardin Winchester asked. There was an explosion, and Dusk appeared in one of its foot prints. All the damage he had before began to heal, but the emotional scaring would last for a lot longer.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dusk was drenched in sweat, and in shock. His legs were covered in blood and his eyes were wide open. His wounds were healed, but he could still feel the pain. "Dusk!" Ruby yelled. She sprinted over to her boyfriend and kneeled down next to him. "Dusk is a Grimm?! Is that why all our parents hate him?!" A student yelled. "EVERYONE INSIDE NOW!" Ozpin screamed. All the students and teachers shuffled back inside, taking one last glance at Dusk.

Dusk's teeth were chattering and he kept shaking. Ruby did her best to comfort him, but it was no use. "We'd better get him inside." Ozpin stated. "What's wrong with him?" Emerald asked. "He's in shock. I don't blame him, I would be to if that happened to me." Amber explained. "Ruby, help Dusk up, we need to get him to the infirmary." Ozpin instructed. Ruby got Dusk to his feet, but he still stared at the ground.

They sat Dusk on a bed, and tried to get him to talk. "Dusk… please snap out of it." Ruby said, holding Dusk's hand. "Look at those two. Makes you want to be in a relationship." Pyrrha said to Juane. "Yeah, whatever, hey you want to go get some lunch?" Juane asked. Pyrrha just gave him a glare and walked away. "Did I do something?" Juane asked. "Way to go, Lady Killer." Yang said sarcastically to Juane.

Ruby was waiting by Dusk's bed, just watching for any sign of improvement. He just sat there, staring up at the ceiling.

Dusk was replaying the image of his fellow students attacking him over and over again. "How could they do that?" He mumbled. Ruby flinched when he heard him talk. "Dusk?" She asked. "HOW COULD THEY DO THAT TO ME?" Dusk yelled. Tears began to flow down his cheeks. "I'm used to the beatings but that was almost murder." Dusk stated. "Dusk, it's okay." Ruby said. "No it's not Ruby!" Dusk yelled. Ruby jumped back a bit. "Do you know what's it's like to be excluded from the rest of the world? To be beaten, tortured, hunted, and isolated?! I couldn't even make any friends until I came to Beacon! The only person I could truly love was Ozpin!" Dusk screamed. Ruby hugged him. "Dusk, he's not the only person. You have all of your friends. You have me." Ruby said. Dusk's lips pressed against Ruby's. She was silent for a moment, and then she hugged Dusk tightly. "How was your first kiss?" Dusk asked. "How do you know it was my first?" Ruby asked. "I just know, that's all."

Authors note: I know this chapter is shorter than the others, but don't worry, I'll make up for it in chapter 8! See ya!"


End file.
